Bye-Bye Rainy Days
by Mikayla Angeline
Summary: After rainfall, very young Ginny met a young, uncorrupted Draco. 20 years later, they meet again at the very same place...


**Title:** Bye-Bye Rainy Days

**Author:** Mikayla

**Rating:** PG (only for a kiss and a measly swear word)

**Author's Notes:** I wrote a bit of Draco/Ginny fluff. This was inspired by a Sunlight commercial. There was a little redheaded girl jumping into puddles, getting her clothes dirty. The first time I saw it, I knew she would forever be imprinted in my mind as Ginny as a kid. Anyway, enjoy!

Bye-Bye Rainy Days 

The sky was tinged grey, the clouds starting to roll away. A little mist floated around the air. In a little park not too far away from the Weasley household, the Burrow, a little girl with red hair could be found. Wearing waterproof boots, the little girl began to jump into the muddy puddles the rain left behind. 

            A blond-haired boy was walking by when he heard someone humming. He turned at a path and soon found himself watching the little redhead. He saw her skip to the edge of a puddle and then jumped right in. The impact caused the water to splash up, soaking her clothes. The girl noticed the boy watching her and ran up to talk to him.

            "Hi! My name is Ginny and I'm four years old. My birthday was yesterday. What's your name?"

            The boy stared at Ginny, his nose wrinkling a bit at the sight of her dirty clothes. "My name is Draco."

            Ginny tilted her head and stared at him. Suddenly she brightened and reached out to grab his hand. "Want to play with me?"

            "But it'll get my clothes dirty."

            "Come on, it's fun." She started to pull Draco towards a particularly big puddle. Ginny jumped right in after letting go of his hand. The water splashed the bottom of Draco's pants. Still standing in the middle of the puddle, Ginny turned towards him and gestured for him to come in.

            "Come on! It's lots of fun," she said the last part with a singsong voice while stomping her boot clad feet, making tiny splashes. When Draco continued to stay at the edge of the puddle, Ginny smiled and opened her mouth. Draco watched her curiously. A loud scream sounded from her, causing Draco to jump…right into the puddle. 

            A new feeling shot through Draco, a kind of…thrill. It was fun. Giggling, Ginny took Draco's hand and led him to another puddle. They both jumped in, mud and water flying around them. A bit of mud landed on Ginny's cheek.

            "Draco!"

            They both heard the horrified gasp behind them. Draco looked guiltily over his shoulder to see his mother. Draco's shoulders slumped and he turned to walk away.

            "I got to go now, Ginny. Bye," he whispered as he passed by. Ginny stopped him by taking his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

            "Bye-bye," she said softly and watched Draco leave. His mother dragged him away, muttering about consorting with Weasleys. Draco kept shooting glances back at the now lonely girl. He had a feeling he would see her again…someday…

(A.N: Do you honestly think I could write a story without even a hint of Draco/Ginny romance/action?)

After Twenty Years…

            In a little house known as the Burrow, a war was in progress. The weather seemed to match the ongoing war. As the shouts died down, the rain stopped pouring and slowed down to a drizzle. A young woman with long red hair stepped out of the house and slammed the door with a loud slam.

Ginny stomped angrily away from her house, muttering obscenities. Everyone wanted to control her life, just because she made some stupid mistake in first year. They would probably be happiest if they could lock her up in a room where the only things she had access to had to be checked thoroughly by each and every member of the family. 

            On her way towards the small park she went to as a kid, her foot stomped right into a puddle. Was it just her or did that help her relieve a bit of stress? Curiously, she stomped her foot in the puddle again and her shoulders relaxed a bit. She jumped right into the puddle, ignoring the mud that splashed on her clothes. What's a little extra laundry when you could make your troubles go away? 

            "So. Are you reliving your childhood or should I go send for the people at St. Mungo's?"

            Ginny whirled around when she heard the voice behind her. Losing her balance, she ended up landing on her bottom in the middle of the puddle. She grimaced as she felt the water soak right through her clothes. Ginny looked up to see the person staring amusedly at her. She should have guessed. Perfect way to end a perfect day, right?

            She sighed, "My parents probably wouldn't mind me being sent there. I'll be locked up and they can be happy because I can't get my hands on anything 'evil.'"

            Draco crossed his arms and shifted a little, "What do you mean?"

            Ignoring his question, she said, "You know, normally, when a lady is sitting in the middle of a large puddle, you're supposed to lend her a hand and help her out."

            He smirked, "Well, that's why I'm not helping you."

            "What?" she asked, bewildered.

            Draco rolled his eyes, "I don't think of you as a lady. Thus, I don't have to help you out." He extended a hand towards her anyway. A little peeved, Ginny ignored the hand and attempted to get up herself. Another splash after, she grudgingly took Draco's hand and let him pull her up. The rain had stopped by now. A little sunlight peeked through disappearing clouds.

            "You haven't answered my question yet," he said after they sat down at a bench nearby.

            Ginny pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, leaving a streak of dirt on her cheek. She sighed again as she explained, "My parents won't let me move out from under their noses. I'm 24, damnit! I'm an adult. I can make my own decisions. It's not like I'm moving far away. It's only down the street. Just because of some stupid thing in my first year…"

            "What stupid thing?"

            "Nevermind. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

            "Watching your sanity slip away?

            A smile tugged at Ginny's lips, "What, do you have an alarm that goes off when I start to become insane?"

            Draco grinned, "Something like that."

            They were silent for a moment as they watched little kids come out to play. The sky had cleared out, small puddles were left to indicate the earlier rainfall.

            "So," Ginny said, breaking the silence, "What are you really doing here?"

            Draco turned to look into her eyes and he took hold of her hand, "Well, I came here to look for someone." His gaze left hers to watch a little boy splash though some puddles.

            Ginny followed his gaze and a sense of familiarity filled her as the water from the puddle splashed around the boy. Speaking of which, wet underwear was uncomfortable. She shifted slightly.

            "When I was a kid, I meet this girl here," Draco said, returning his gaze to her. She stopped her fidgeting and looked up surprised.

            "She taught me something then. She taught me how to have fun and how you might get dirty while having said fun." (A.N: *giggles* Is it just me or does that sound…dirty to you?)

            Her hand tightened around his as he continued, "She doesn't know it yet but I knew then that she was the one I wanted to marry. Of course, that wasn't the best thing to tell my parents then either." His hand reached out to rub away the spot of mud from her cheek.

            Ginny smiled softly at him, "Do you still want to marry her?"

            "Well, that was the reason I came here. Do you think she'll say yes?"

            Her smile grew wider and she leaned towards him, "I know she'll say yes." And her lips met his in a kiss. 

            The sun was now shining brightly overhead and the only sound that could be heard was laughter from the joyful children around them. Their moment didn't last long, however. A loud shriek broke the calm.

            "Ginny!"

            Ginny glanced over her shoulder at the look on her mother's face. She sighed and turned back to Draco.

            "I've got to go now, Draco. Bye." She got up to walk away but Draco caught her hand and stood up.

            "Bye-bye," he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. All the while, he slipped a ring onto her finger and a note into her hand.

            Ginny walked towards her mother and Draco watched as they left. She looked back and smiled at him before turning a corner and disappearing from sight. He turned the other way, walking towards a house just down the street from the Burrow.

            Finally alone in the solitude of her room, Ginny opened the note Draco had given her. She read the short note and smiled, pocketing it. Opening her closet, she pulled out a suitcase and began to pack. She didn't have much time.

**_So how about moving in the day after tomorrow?_**

**_Love,_**

**_The boy who liked his clothes clean_**

**Author's Notes:** Wasn't that sweet? I know Draco is very OOC but I think he would still have been innocent at five years old. And the thing between Ginny and Draco was not really an impulsive thing. Just assume they had a relationship going on already before Draco asked her to marry him. Please review!

For updates on my fanfics or just to talk about Harry Potter, join:

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/kayla_fanfic/


End file.
